fictionalworldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goku
Character : Goku Gender : Male Age : 12-20| 20-40 | Late 40's Verse : Dragon Ball Tier : 9-A | High 8-C | 8-A | 7-B | Low 6-B | Low 5-B | 5-B | 5-B, likely higher | 5-B, likely much higher | Low 4-C | 4-C | 4-C, higher | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B, likely higher | High 3-A | High 3-A, likely higher | High 3-A, likely far higher | High 3-A, likely much higher | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C, likely far higher Powers and Abilities : 1.Ki related abilties 2.Superhuman physical factors 3.Master martial artist 4.Ultra Instinct 5.Evolutionary Power Attack Potency : 1."As a child/teen" : Small Building level (casually destroyed boulders and cars. Beat Yamcha) | Large Building level (smashed a castle) | City Block level (beat Tao Pai Pai) | Multi-City Block level (fought Tien) | City level (fought and killed King Piccolo) | Small Country level (fought and beat Piccolo) 2.As an adult : Small Planet level(comparable to Piccolo, who did this, fought Raditz) | Planet level (easily defeated Nappa in base form, who was confirmed stronger than Raditz) | Planet level, likely higher(Has x2, x3 and x4 multipliers for all his stats via Kaioken, matched Vegeta's Galick Gun with x3, which would've destroyed Earth and overpowered him in x4) | Planet level(superior to his previous self) | Small Star '''level (fought against Final Form Frieza) | '''Star level (badly hurt Final Form Frieza) | Star Level, higher (got even stronger with Super Saiyan) | Large Star level (fought Perfect Cell) | Solar System level (got stronger than before with SS2) | Solar System level+ (even stronger than before with Super Saiyan 3, an x4 multiplier from Super Saiyan 2) | High Universe level(his fight with Beerus shook the universe, threatening it's destruction, matched a energy ball capable of destroying the universe) | High Universe level+ (even stronger as Super Saiyan Blue, which is the Super Saiyan form of Super Saiyan God, stated to have surpassed Super Saiyan God) | High Universe level+ (Even stronger with Kaioken) | High Universe level+ (Used SSB Kaioken x20, getting even stronger) | Universal+ (after breaking through his shell, matched supressed Jiren for a while) | Universal+ (broke through his limits again, getting stronger and fought and defeated Kefla) | Universal+ '''(broke through his limits again, punched Jiren hard enough to cause him actual pain) | '''Universal+, likely higher (after mastering Ultra Instinct, dodged and blitzed Jiren, beat him, and defeated him again after he broke through his own limits) Speed : 1.As a child : Superhuman, with supersonic reactions. Hypersonic+. High Hypersonic 2.As an adult : Sub-Relativistic+ '''(equal to Piccolo) | '''Relativistic (likely as fast as Piccolo's SBC) | Relativistic (faster with kaioken) | Relativistic+ (faster than before) | Relativistic+ to FTL (with kaioken) | FTL (superior to Final form frieza as Super Saiyan) | FTL+ with later powerups. Massively FTL+ (fought Beerus). Massively FTL+ (even faster than before). Massively FTL+ (faster with KK). Massively FTL+ (Broke his limits and got even stronger). Massively FTL+ (surpassed the God's of Destruction) Durability : 1.As a child: Small Building level, at least Large Building level as an Oozaru | Large Building level, higher as an Oozaru (Survived Roshi's full-power Kamehameha, though it knocked him out of the form) | City Block level | Multi-City Block level | City level+ (Is King Piccolo's equal) | Small Country level+ (Tanked Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave). 2.As an adult: Small Planet level Planet level. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | Planet level, higher'''with Kaio-ken. At least '''Small Star level+ post-Zenkai, Star level as a Super Saiyan (Tanked attacks from Frieza before he went 100%) | Star level, Large Star level as a Super Saiyan. Large Star level, Large Star level+ as a Full Power Super Saiyan | At least Large Star level, Large Star level+ as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 Stamina : Extremelly high.Can train for years. Range : A few meters normally | Hundreds of kilometres | Likely interstellar Intelligence : While not the brightest at bookish knowledge, Is a battle genius and can quickly adapt to his enemies Equipment : The Power Pole and the Flying Nimbus. Weaknesses : A little dumb,lowers his guard very often, can be beaten if caught off guard Key : Pilaf Saga | 21st Budokai | Red Ribbon Saga | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Saga | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Ginyu Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Battle of Gods Saga/Resurrection F Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Future Trunks Saga/Universe Survival Saga (Pre-Ultra Instinct -Sign-) | Ultra Instinct -Sign-''' | '''Super Saiyan Blue (Post-Ultra Instinct -Sign-) | Ultra Instinct